


The Melody Between Us

by heavnofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavnofhell/pseuds/heavnofhell
Summary: Sam is recovering from a small dental operation, and Lucifer is there to help.





	

“I’m sorry, Luce.” The nickname stumbled off of Sam’s tongue, jumbled and tired, bringing a small, affectionate grin to Lucifer’s face. 

“For what, kiddo?” 

“M’not a kid.” Lucifer huffed out a quiet laugh, glancing down with a little shake of his head, looking back up to the groggy hunter with a patient smile. 

“Okay… what are you sorry for, Sam?” 

“I can’t take you dancing.” Well - that was unexpected. Lucifer sat up a little straighter, furrowing his brows and staring down at the human stretched out across the couch, a warm blanket pulled up just beneath his chin, glassy hazel eyes blinking slowly up at the archangel. 

“ _Dancing_? What do you mean?” 

“ _Dancing_. Tomorrow is New Year’s Eve, and couples go dancing on New Year’s Eve.” Sam’s words were a little slurred, his cheeks still puffy and his medication still in full swing. 

“Sam - you’ve just had an operation. Dancing isn’t important.” Lucifer shook his head, eager for a more detailed explanation, but opting to wait until Sam was recovered to ask his questions. 

“Just wisdom teeth. That’s no big deal.” The hunter shook his head miserably, tears suddenly brimming in his eyes as he looked away. “I’ll bet you look so beautiful when you dance. You deserve to go dancing.” 

“Hey now, ki- Sam… come on.” Lucifer reached out his hand, pushing Sam’s hair gently from his face, offering him a teasing grin. “I always look beautiful.” When the hazel eyes met his again, the archangel wanted nothing more than to heal the man immediately. But Sam had made his wishes clear - this was a normal human affliction, and he would endure it in the normal human way. 

“You do… you’re an angel.” Sam let out a little sob that made Lucifer’s chest hurt a little, and he moved his hand down to carefully brush away a tear that had begun to trail down the man’s face. He had just taken a breath to speak again, when a little giggle rose up from the hunter, small spurts of laughter bubbling up from his throat. 

“Why are you laughing?” 

“Because… Luce… it looks like you have a halo.” He giggled again, and the archangel watched him for another moment of confusion, before turning around to see the small Christmas tree directly behind him, still alight with bright, white bulbs, illuminating the room in a soft glow. 

“Oh, I see.” He laughed quietly himself, turning back to watch the childlike, radiant joy that sparkled in Sam’s eyes. It might seem strange to others, witnessing the normally fearless and stolid hunter behaving in such a manner, but to Lucifer, it was just an amplification of the purity he saw every time he looked into the eyes of his other half. With his inhibitions lowered, and his sense of vulnerability heightened, Sam had easily allowed any of his natural defense mechanisms to fall by the wayside. 

“Hey, Lucifer?” 

“Yes, Sam?” 

“I… uh.” He paused a moment, glancing away and continuing in a quiet voice. “I kinda have to go to the bathroom.” 

“Oh. Of course… let me help you.” The archangel rose up from where he had planted himself on the coffee table, leaning over and sliding a hand behind Sam’s back, pulling him slowly into an upright position. He gave him a moment to readjust, before placing his hands gently beneath the man’s arms, and hoisting him up onto this feet. Sam teetered a moment, leaning slightly into the archangel’s body, before managing to rock himself into a steadier stance. 

“Ready?” 

“Yeah…” Lucifer kept one arm around Sam’s waist, walking with him slowly down the hall and toward the bathroom. Once the reached the door, Sam looked up with a faint blush, attempting to twist out of the archangel’s hold. 

“Can you just… wait here?” 

“I won’t move from this spot.” Sam nodded with a small smile, turning around and closing the door softly, leaving Lucifer standing outside patiently. He could hear the sound of flushing, and then the faucet running… and running… and running. Just as the archangel was about to knock, he could hear the water stop, and the door pulled inward  to reveal Sam, his t-shirt throroughly soaked through in the front. 

“Sam - what happened?” Lucifer pinched his brows in confusion, studying the hunter’s clothing incredulously. 

“I wanted to see my teeth. But the sink filled up with water, and I leaned too far forward.” The archangel nodded slowly, shaking his head in a dismissive gesture when Sam turned his eyes up toward him, his gaze filled with unwarranted guilt. 

“If you wanted a bath Sam, you could have just told me.” He smiled reassuringly, stepping forward and gripping the hem of the dripping wet shirt. “Let’s get this off - we can’t have you catching cold in addition to everything else, now can we?” Sam scrunched up his nose at the thought, shaking his head and lifting his arms straight up, allowing Lucifer to easily pull the shirt over his head. 

Just as he was freed of the wet top, Sam lost his balance, his arms coming down and flailing about as he stumbled backward, only to feel a cool hand wrap around his forearm, Lucifer giving him a gentle tug forward, causing him to shift momentum and crash directly into the archangel’s chest. 

“Woah, there…” Lucifer stumbled back a couple of feet, his arms wrapping instinctively around Sam’s back, holding him securely upright as he managed to regain his balance. The hunter’s head was buried into Lucifer’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around his neck tightly as he leaned nearly all of his body weight against the archangel. 

“’m sorry…” 

“You _are_?” Lucifer tilted his head, reaching one hand up to tuck a bit of Sam’s hair behind his ear, prompting the man to look up at him briefly. “Funny - I’m not. I’m _never_ sorry to find you falling into my arms.” He smiled brightly, earning a quiet breath of laughter from his other half before Sam buried his face into Lucifer’s shirt again, pulling himself closer to the angel’s body. 

“Hey, Sam…” Lucifer lowered his head, whispering quietly next to Sam’s ear as he began to sway slowly side to side. 

“Hm?” The muffled reply drew another low chuckle from the archangel, one hand moving to rub small circles over Sam’s back. 

“This feels a little bit like dancing, doesn’t it?” The question managed to earn a bigger reaction from the man in his arms, Sam drawing his head back to blink up questioningly at the archangel. Slowly - tentatively - a smile bloomed across Sam’s pouting lips, looking ridiculously endearing with his slightly swollen cheeks and sleep-heavy eyes. 

“Yeah… yeah, it does.” He sighed contentedly, dropping the side of his head gently against Lucifer’s own, closing his eyes as they moved. “Hey… Luce?”

“Mhmm?” 

“You can call me kiddo… if you want to. I don’t mind. Not _really_.” 

Lucifer smiled, tilting his head closer toward Sam, a hand coming up to play idly with the hair at the base of the man’s neck, a quiet humming rising up from the archangel’s throat as he created a soft melody for their impromptu dance.

“Sure thing, kiddo.”


End file.
